


call your name

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Junhoe is warm, very warm, and very cranky. He’d woken up that day feeling off. He’d popped two tylenol and gone back to bed. But, when he woke up he felt worse than before. He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. He stayed there until the nagging ache of hunger drove him from beneath the covers.





	call your name

Junhoe is warm, very warm, and very cranky. He’d woken up that day feeling off. He’d popped two tylenol and gone back to bed. But, when he woke up he felt worse than before. He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. He stayed there until the nagging ache of hunger drove him from beneath the covers. 

The kitchen was thankfully, well stocked, because Junhoe was ravenous. He’d always had a large appetite, but at the moment he felt like he could eat the whole kitchen and not be satisfied. He ate bowl after bowl of food until he was finally sated. He poked at his tummy which was protruding slightly from the sheer amount of food in it.

It didn’t hit him what was happening until Jiwon got home. He made a beeline for Junhoe, not even bothering to take off his shoes. He crowded into Junhoe’s space on the couch. Junhoe unconsciously spread his legs as Jiwon pushed him back into the cushions. Jiwon nuzzled at his neck before capturing his neck.

“You smell so good baby,” he purrs, kissing Junhoe again and again. Junhoe is getting worked up easier than normal, the urge to grind against Jiwon’s legs overwhelming.

“Jiwon,” Junhoe mumbles between kisses. Jiwon doesn’t stop. “Jiwon,” he says louder, and Jiwon’s eyes clear for a moment.

“I think I’m in heat,” he says, face flushing.

“Oh?” Jiwon says. “Oh.” He painstakingly pulls himself away from Junhoe. “I’ll call both our works. Did you take your pill?”

Junhoe shakes his head. “I just realized.” He climbs to his feet, and heads to the bedroom, taking his birth control. The last thing they need is a little version of them running around. He paces the bedroom, pent up energy begging to be released. He can feel it building, running through his body like an electric shock. He knows the second Jiwon walks through the door it’ll be over.

And it is. Jiwon comes through the door, loosening his tie. “I called off for the week for both of us,” he’s saying, but Junhoe isn’t listening. He’s grabbing Jiwon by the front of the shirt and pulling him closer, nuzzling into him. Jiwon wraps his arms around Junhoe and holds him as Junhoe starts leaving sloppy kisses against Jiwon’s skin.

Jiwon is trying to act unaffected, but the pheremones Junhoe lets off are intoxicating and it’s driving him mad. He wants to stay strong for Junhoe, but he also wants to push him onto the mattress and have his way with him.

“June baby,” he says with a hiss when Junhoe nips his collarbone a little harder than comfortable. “Come on, let’s get you out of those clothes.” It’s hard to drag Junhoe away from him. He can see the glazed look in Junhoe’s eyes, he’s somewhere far away. It won’t be long before he joins Junhoe there. He carefully rids Junhoe of his clothes , and pushes him back onto the bed. Junhoe lands with a small bounce, and whines when Jiwon doesn’t immediately follow.

“Jiwonnie,” he calls, and Jiwon laughs. 

“Hang on a second let me get rid of my clothes first. It’ll make everything much easier, I promise,” he says, smiling and Junhoe’s pout. He quickly divests himself of his clothing. He crawls onto the bed, to the middle, and sits with his back against the headboard. He pats his lap and Junhoe crawls over to him, settling in his lap.

Jiwon pulls him down for a kiss, and Junhoe offers no resistance, letting Jiwon kiss him senseless. He wraps his arms around Jiwon’s neck and sucks on his tongue. 

Jiwon works his hands up and down Junhoe’s back, rubbing and kneading at the muscles, moving lower with each sweep of his hand. Junhoe starts to get impatient once Jiwon’s hands reach his lower back. “Jiwon,” he whines, resting his head against the other’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter pretty boy?” he asks with a chuckle, slipping his hands just a little lower. 

“I’m not a pretty boy,” Junhoe says petulantly.

“You’re the prettiest boy,” Jiwon clarifies, hands grabbing Junhoe’s ass, squeezing and kneeding the cheek. Junhoe whines, clinging to Jiwon with more strength.

“Is this what you wanted?” Jiwon asks.

“Almost,” Junhoe breathes.

Jiwon teases him, thumbs just brushing his crack, and Junhoe makes a little noise of want.

“Oh so it’s here then,” he says, bemused, and Junhoe just nods, mouthing at Jiwon’s neck again. 

Jiwon slides his finger between Junhoe’s cheeks, feels the slick gathering there. Junhoe is panting, his nails digging into Jiwon’s shoulder.

“You’ve been such a good boy, I’m gonna make you feel real good, okay?” he tells Junhoe, who just nods frantically. 

“Lay back,” Jiwon orders, gently pushing Junhoe, who lets himself be molded like play dough. Jiwon takes a moment to look at his boy, spread out on the bed before him, legs on either side of Jiwon. He licks his lips, and it’s all he can do to keep a small amount of control, and not let his alpha side take over. There will be plenty of time for that later. 

He wraps his hand around Junhoe’s dick and strokes, and Junhoe keens, already oversensitive. “Please,” he whines, though he’s not sure what he’s begging for. 

“I’ve got you,” Jiwon answers, continuing. Junhoe’s face is turning shades of pink and the blush is spreading down his chest. Jiwon picks up the speed, and Junhoe claws at his own hair, his hips jerking into Jiwon’s fist.

“I can’t,” he begs, desperate. 

“You can, come on, for me,” Jiwon encourages. It only takes a few more strokes before Junhoe’s back arches and he’s coming on himself. He pants but he’s still hard, and his eyes darken as he looks at Jiwon.

“Jiwon, please, give it to me,” he asks with surprising clarity.

Jiwon can’t help but give in to his boy. He slips his fingers between Junhoe’s cheeks, pressing up against the ring of muscle. It gives easily, his finger sliding all the way in with no resistance. Junhoe is wet, his slick covering Jiwon’s hand as he presses a second finger in.

“Like that baby?” he asks, scissoring his fingers, opening Junhoe up for him.

“More,” Junhoe croaks, fingers curling and uncurling in the sheets.

Jiwon smirks and slips a third finger in, pressing against Junhoe’s prostate. Junhoe keens, his body tensing. 

“Oh did you like that?” Jiwon asks, rubbing his finger back and forth across the bundle of nerves.

“Ji-Jiwon!” Junhoe cries, turning to press his face against the mattress. Jiwon eases up, but slips a fourth finger in. Junhoe still opens easily to him, and he can’t help it. It’s something they’ve talked about but never done, and seeing Junhoe spread out for him like this is driving him crazy. He slowly pushes in his last finger, until he’s knuckles deep in Junhoe.

Junhoe loves it, babbling, and pushing against Jiwon’s hand, trying to get more, desperate for anything resembling a knot. Jiwon carefully pushes his whole hand in, closing his fingers into a fist.

“Fuck, fuck,” Junhoe cries, hips stuttering.

“Does it hurt?” Jiwon asks, concerned, watching Junhoe’s face for any sign of pain. 

Junhoe shakes his head. “Fuck it feels so good Jiwon, so good, so good.” Junhoe is making little circle motions with his hips, fucking himself on Jiwon’s hand. “Fuck, I’m gonna come again,” he whines.

“Come on then,” Jiwon says, putting pressure on his prostate and not letting up until Junhoe comes again, shooting weakly onto his stomach.

Jiwon carefully pulls his hand out, and hitches Junhoe’s legs over his hips, moving into position. Junhoe opens his eyes, and stares up at Jiwon.

“You ready?” Jiwon asks, kissing the inside of Junhoe’s knee.

“Please,” Junhoe begs.

Jiwon slowly pushes into Junhoe, who moans, hands reaching for Jiwon. 

“Fuck me,” Junhoe demands.

“Anything for you,” Jiwon answers, pulling back until he’s almost out of Junhoe and slamming back in. Junhoe shouts, and wraps his legs tighter around Jiwon.

Junhoe takes him with ease, endlessly babbling already as Jiwon thrusts into him. He reaches for Jiwon again, and Jiwon goes to him, leaning over him as he thrusts. Junhoe grips his shoulders, and Jiwon moves their bodies until they’re pressed chest to chest.

“Jiwon,” Junhoe whimpers when Jiwon hits his prostate.

“Look at you,” Jiwon breathes, leaning in to nip at Junhoe’s neck. “Look how good you are for me. You are, aren’t you? My good little omega.”

“Yes, yes yes,” Junhoe agrees mindlessly, and he’ll be embarrassed about it if he remembers it later, but Jiwon can’t resist. Junhoe is his everything, his soulmate, and he can never pass up praising him.

Junhoe notices the knot before he does, getting louder, as it catches his rim on each thrust. He practically wails.

“Jiwon, Jiwon, please give it to me.” He’s fucking back against Jiwon as hard as he can, and soon the knot locks them together and Jiwon comes. He buries his face in Junhoe’s neck with a strangled cry, collapsing on top of him.

It takes them three days to come down from the worst of it. Jiwon is dozing, properly exhausted after getting almost no sleep, when Junhoe’s voice wakes him up.

“Jiwon,” he whines.

Jiwon groans. “No, I cannot possibly come one more time, play with yourself or something.”

Junhoe makes an indignant sound. “I was going to say I’m hungry and it hurts too much to move.”

Jiwon’s eyes pop open, and he rolls to his side to see a sleepy Junhoe staring at him. Traces of his heat still linger, but most of it has cleared. Jiwon leans in and gives him a chaste kiss. “What do you want?” he asks.

“Surprise me,” Junhoe yawns and promptly falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also written for the junbob fic party!


End file.
